lord_of_the_lostfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chris Harms(The Lord)
Chris „The Lord“ Harms (* 22. Januar 1980 in Hamburg) ist ein deutscher Musiker. Seit 2007 ist er Sänger und Gitarrist von Lord of the Lost Leben Ab dem Alter von fünf Jahren lernte er Violoncello. Später nahm er an Wettbewerben wie "Jugend Musiziert" teil. Von 1996 bis 1998 nahm Harms Unterricht bei Wolfram Huschke, der ihm auf dem Cello andere Stile wie Jazz, Rock und Metal nahebrachte. Parallel erlernte er autodidaktisch Gitarre und mit 12 Jahren E-Gitarre. Seine ersten Songs schrieb er mit 15. In diesem Alter sammelte er auch erste Banderfahrungen. 1997 sang er in einem Schultheaterstück den Mackie Messer. Ab 2002 studierte Harms Tontechnik am SAE Institute mit Abschluss 2004 und folgender Dozententätigkeit. Parallel zu seinen Bandprojekten ist Harms auch als Produzent in den Hammer Studios und Chameleon Studios in Hamburg tätig. Zudem schreibt er Filmmusik, produziert Musikvideos (Regiedebüt: Prison von Lord Of The Lost) und gibt Cellounterricht. Er wirkte als Studiomusiker und Tontechniker an Produktionen von Ciwan Haco und Nilüfer Akbal mit. 2012 war er an der Produktion des ersten Unzucht-Albums beteiligt. Wichtiges right|150px *Chris echter Name ist Christian *Er trinkt KEIN Alkohol mehr, seit April (2018) schon! *Rraucht seit c.a Januar(2017) keine Zugerretten mehr. *Chris Trägt Brille oder Kontaktlinsen. *Erste gekaufte DC/Kassette war: Roxette Joyride ( peters pop show ;) *Chris hat immer seine Rambo box mit. *Sex on legs wurde in moon doo (Hamburg) aufgenommen. *Chris Harms ist Fan von Lady Gaga. *Er hat synästhesie (sieht Musik/noten in darben) *Hat eine Frau, Anja(Tätowiererin) und ein Kind. *Möchte zu seine Beerdigung den Song von Roxanne "fading like a flower" haben. ~~ *Hat Class Grenayde in Hamburg im Musikladen gefunden Bandprojekte 1999 gründete Harms seine erste Band Philiae und stieg 2004 aus. 2004 war er an der Gründung von The Pleasures beteiligt. In dieser Band arbeitete er als Gitarrist und Sänger und produzierte auch. Parallel produzierte er von 2004-2005 das Soloprojekt Vagueness. 2006 stieg Harms bei der Electro-Band Unterart als Sänger und Songwriter ein. 2007 war er als Live-Gitarrist bei Big Boy tätig. Ebenfalls 2007 startete er das Soloprojekt Lord, welches später zu Lord of the Lost wurde. Im Dezember 2012 gründete er mit Weggefährten das deutschsprachige Projekt Harms & Kapelle und das im Metalbereich anzusiedelnde Over The Jordan. Harms und Kapelle wird wohl ein intensiver betriebenes Projekt werden, wohingegen Over The Jordan nur sporadisch in Erscheinung treten wird. 2010 übernahm Harms die Hauptrolle im Musikvideo "Kissing in the Kremlin" des 1998 verunglückten Musikers Falco. Zudem modelte er 2010 für das Hamburger Label Pyrate Styles. Daraufhin sponserte das Label die Mäntel für das Booklet des 2011 erschienenen Lord of the Lost-Albums Antagony. Sehr positiv an Chris ist seine Offenheit gegenüber diverserMusikgenres. Er ist vorurteilsfrei und experimentiert selber gerne in die verschiedensten Richtungen, um sich musikalisch auszuleben und immer wieder neu zu finden.thumb|342px Auch er hat seine Gitarren von Cyan, unter anderem spielt er die Hellcaster “Faust” Custom. Diskografie Philiae * 2000: "Demolition Christ" (EP) * 2003: "Scapegod" (Album) * 2004: "ScapegodVision" (DVD) The Pleasures * 2005: "Cuming Out" (EP) * 2006: "Greatest Hits" (Album) * 2007: "Some Like It Rock" (Single) * 2008: "Oh Yeah" (Doppel-Album) * 2009: "Oh Yeah Revolution" (Album) Vagueness * 2004: "Masquerade" (Album) * 2005: "Polaroid Pictures" (EP) UnterART * 2006: "Noise & Grace"(Album) * 2008: "Memento" (Album) Lord Of The Lost * 2009: "Dry The Rain" (Single) * 2010: "Fears" (Album) * 2011: "Sex on Legs" (Single) * 2011: "Antagony" (Album) * 2012: "Beside & Beyond" (EP) * 2012: "Die Tomorrow" (Single) * 2012: "Die Tomorrow" (Album) * 2012: "Black To The Roots" (DVD) * 2013: "See You Soon" (Single) * 2013: "We Give Our Hearts (live auf St. Pauli)" (Album) * 2014: "Afterlife" (Single) * 2014: "La Bomba" (Single) * 2014: "From The Flame Into The Fire" (Album) * 2014: "Six Feet Underground" (Single) * 2015: "Swan Songs" (Album) * 2015: "Full Metal Whore" (EP) Harms & Kapelle * 2014: "Meilenstein" Harms mit anderen Bands * Cello auf den Alben "Living Seriously Damages Health" (2008) und "Happy Happy Apocalypse"(2011) von A Dog Called Ego * 2011: Gastsänger bei Latexxx Teens beim Stück "Temple Of Love" * 2013: Gastsänger bei A Life Divided beim Stück "Perfect Day" auf "The Great Escape" * 2013: Gastsänger bei Mono Inc. beim Stück "My Darkest Hour" auf "Nimmermehr- Tour Edition" * 2014: Gastsänger bei Blutengel beim Stück "Krieger" auf "Krieger ltd." * 2015: Gastsänger bei Meinhard beim Stück "This Misery" auf "ALCHEMUSIC II - coagula" * 2015: Gastsänger bei Rocksin beim Stück "Devil Or Angel" auf "Three" * 2016: Gastsänger bei Unzucht beim Stück "Ein Wort fliegt wie ein Stein" auf "Neuntöter" * 2016: Gastsänger bei Mono Inc. beim Stück "Children of the Dark" auf "Together Till The End" * 2017: Bei 5th Avenue beim Stück "Mrs. Strong" (Cello Version) * 2017: Gastsänger bei Mono Inc. beim Stück "The Banks of Eden" * 2018: Gastsänger bei Joachim Witt beim Stück "10.000 Seelen" auf "Rübenzahl" * 2018: Gastsänger bei Scarlet Dorn beim Stück "I Love the Way You Say My Name" auf "Lack of Light" Kategorie:Lord of the lost Kategorie:Band Mitglieder Kategorie:Chris Harms(Lord)